Fire Emblem: Echoing Dragons (Grima Arc)
by Lucas The Cool Teenager
Summary: The protagonist, Zhen, sets out to destroy the fell dragon Grima after he kills his sister. But he can't do it alone. How will he overcome the trials in his journey? Find out in this fanfic. Rated T.
1. Paralogue 0: The Prophecy

**A/N: Before I begin, there's three things I'd like to tell you guys. First of all, I'm new to this fanfic stuff, so give me a break, alright? Second, this fanfic is not part of the official FE series, but it'll contain official characters from the series, and some OCs, too. Last, my friend(s) helped me out with this fanfic. Alright, enjoy** **the fanfic.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fire Emblem in any way.

 **DATE CREATED:** **5/2/18**

 **Paralogue 0:** **The Prophecy**

Before the day began, Gisei had a very weird dream that looked _very_ real, as if it was a..vision.

"What? No! Don't take me away! It's gone, all gone..." Gisei began to cry as she saw her kingdom and town, burned to the ground. The fell dragon has rosen, and Grimleals were causing havok upon the kingdom. Soldiers were getting slain. Complete destruction was happening.

Gisei then woke up from her...dream. She wanted to cry so bad, because the dream she had looked so real. She then went to the kitchen with the maiden to talk to her about her dream.

A few minutes later...

"What? The fell dragon rose up and brung destruction?" The maiden asked, looking rather curious.

Gisei nodded. "And I kept hearing the word 'vessel.' What does that mean? An omen, perhaps?"

"I'm sorry m'lady, but I don't know what vessel means. Perhaps it was just a nightmare. This kingdom has been facing off evil for a generation to come, and it's been prosperous." The maiden tells Gisei.

"..If the prophecy is true, this great evil is going to attack tomorrow." Gisei said, scared.

"M'lady, maybe you're scared because the time is near. Tomorrow will probably end up like any other day." The maiden pats Gisei's head, trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe.. but just in case, I should worn the people of Pledgia about this great evil!" Gisei says.

"Well, m'lady, if you're really determined, we'll tell them later on in the day. Just go back to sleep, ok?" The maiden smiles.

Gisei smiles a bit, feeling uneasy, and goes back to her room. She then falls back asleep.

In the continent of Izia, there once was a prophecy that has been passed down for many generations. The prophecy was that a fell dragon would come and bring utter destruction upon the kingdom of Pledgia, it was of exact date that the fell dragon was said to come.

Hours later...

Gisei then groaned a bit at her grandfather.

"But I'm telling you, Grandpa. The prophecy is true! The weather hasn't been the same, and we need to be prepared!" Gisei whined to her grandfather.

Gisei's grandfather, Shiki, then shook his head in utter disappointment and doubt, not believing a single word his granddaughter says.

"That is absurd, young lady! We've lived in peace and prosperity for a generation. What's got into you, is it those books again?" The grandfather speaks in a rather serene, yet annoyed tone.

"But I'm telling yo-" Gisei says, as she gets interrupted by her grandfather.

"...I've heard enough. Please step out of my office, Gisei, I have work to do." Shiki says, as he begins to get rather annoyed with Gisei's "nonsense."

"Yes, Grandpa." Gisei sighs, and then she quickly walks out of his office.

Gisei walks past the maiden, and the maiden stops her.

"Where are you going, m'lady?" The maiden looking a bit..perplexed.

Gisei sighs. "Grandfather doesn't believe the prophecy, so I'll give the townspeople a warning!" Gisei then crosses her arms, looking a bit angry.

The maiden then stares at her. "M'lady, what makes you think the townspeople will listen to you? Or, perhaps, even give you attention?" The maiden says.

"Trust me, this will work." Gisei says.

"Uh-huh...I guess you want me to go with you, m'lady?" The maiden asks, hoping not to actually go with her.

Gisei nods, and the maiden sighs.

"Alright, just let me grab my-" The maiden gets interrupted as Gisei grabs her hands, rushing out of the kingdom.

"M-M'lady, Gisei, maybe you should calm down, perhaps it's just an unreal fairy tale.." The maiden says, as they are speedwalking towards the town.

"It can't be. I've had visions about this happening, and we're excepting something bad if we don't act fast!" Gisei says, in a rather scared tone.

Gisei and the maiden both make it to town, and the maiden pants. Gisei then climbs up a huge rock, and the maiden looks embarrassed.

 _"M'lady..don't do this.."_ The maiden says in her mind.

"Attention everyone!" Gisei says as she gets the townspeople's attention. Gisei then clears her throat. The maiden looks away.

"I've come to worn all of you that the prophecy is real. I've had visions about this day to come and I know that if we don't act fast, the town and kingdom will fall to the fell dragon, Grima!" Gisei says, in a serious tone.

It gets quiet for a minute, and then the crowd begins to laugh.

One man yelled, "You believe that junk!? HA!" Another man yelled, "It's nothing more than a fairy tale, little girl!" And one women yelled, "What have the castle royals put into your mind?"

Gisei is feeling confused as to why the townspeople are laughing, and the maiden feels bad that she let Gisei do this in the first place. The crowd then goes back to doing their thing, and the commander, or Gisei's grandfather, Shiki, appears.

"Gisei, not only have you disobeyed your duties as a royal, but you also started a scene. Go back to the kingdom, young lady!" Shiki tells her in an angry tone.

Gisei sighs, and the maiden walks her home. Neither of them said a word the whole walk.

When Gisei is back in her room, which is protected by the castle guards, she begins to wonder maybe the 'prophecy' is just a fairy tail. Little did anyone know, even her, there would be a tragedy the next day.

 **THE END!**

 **A/N: If you enjoyed it, leave a review. And see you readers in the next one.**


	2. Paralogue 1: Just The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fire Emblem in any way.

 **DATE CREATED:** **5/29/18**

 **Paralo** **gue 1: The Beginning**

It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and Gisei was napping. Little did Gisei realize, she was having her final dream. She was having another dream of Grima and the Grimleals attacking the kingdom. In the dream, she repeatedly hears, "The time is now." and "vessel."

She then wakes up panting and breathing heavily. "No!! It can't be!" She looks outside from her window and looks up at the sky, noticing that there are dark clouds surrounding the sky.

"Oh no... It's happening.." Gisei quickly runs to the town, and the whole town was crowded. The townspeople had terrified expressions on their faces as they stared up at the dark and red sky. Commander Shiki was at the bridge, and Gisei sees him, quickly running to him.

"Grandfather!" Gisei says.

"Gisei, stand back. Something terrible is about to befall on our kingdom.." Shiki says.

Gisei continues to stare at the sky. " _It's all apart of the prophecy, I knew it. They're coming.._ " Gisei said to herself softly.

Gisei stares at the sky, as the dark clouds begin to swirl fast around the kingdom, and the Grimleals begin to drop in the woods, outside the castle. They begin to run towards the castle

"Run, Gisei!" Shiki says to Gisei as he begins to give the soldiers an order. "Soldiers, prepare for battle! Don't let these monsters get in the castle!!"

People start to evacuate from the castle from the back entrance and soldiers get ready for battle, their weapons pointing at the sky. Many children were crying and many people were screaming.

"Grandpa, what about you!?" Gisei says to her grandfather, fearing that he won't last long against the Grimleal.

"Gisei, do you know who I am? I am Shiki, commander of the Pledgian knights. I devow my blade to this kingdom, and I shall not fail! Now go. You need to survive, there's something special about you for sure!" He tells her all this, making her feel a little more.. hopeful that her grandfather prevails.

However, Gisei struggles to make a choice. In the end, she ultimately decides to flee and trust her grandfather.

"I'll go, grandpa! But promise me you'll survive!" Gisei says, before fleeing off.

"I promise! I won't give up so easily!" Shiki says.

Gisei then flees off, while Shiki charges off into battle with his army, facing off against the Grimleals. Humanity will remember this battle for sure.

Gisei ran off somewhere as far as possible, as if she was trying to go to the kingdom her mother is in.

 _"Huff...puff.. Mother..."_ Gisei thought to herself as she was running away.

She then hears leaves crunching as it got windy and it was beginning to rain. She can't help but think if the raining and wind were both coincidences or not. As she was running through the woods, she had stopped due to what she had heard. She refused to believe that the fell dragon was invading the kingdom, yet she saw all the wreak and havoc upon it.

 ** _"...ARE YOU SCARED, LITTLE GIRL?"_** ...It was the fell dragon, Grima.

Gisei then gulped.

"N-no!" Gisei had looked like she'd been scarred for life. She then began to shake, worried that she was about to die.

"P-please don't hurt me! I've done nothing wrong!" Gisei yelled.

Grima had then appeared in front of her. He looked like he was ready to end her life. What is he trying to achieve by ending Gisei's life? Perhaps he was trying to corrupt her.

 ** _"HAHA_** ** _HA... DON'T WORRY... I'LL TAKE REAL GOOD CARE OF YOU!"_** Grima had stared at her eyes. **_"YES, LITTLE GIRL... BE SCARED... YOU KNEW THIS DAY WAS COMING. NOW, PREPARE FOR THE CONSEQUENCES!!"_**

Gisei had then screamed as loud as possible, thinking that there would be someone to hear her. "AHHHH!!! HELP ME!! ANYONE!"

Grima laughs. ** _"No one to save you now, little girl."_** Grima then grabs her.

"Y-you're not gonna get away with this, F-Fell Dragon!" Gisei begins to cry.

 ** _"Oh, really? I'm gonna enjoy making you my little...servant."_** Grima smirks.

"W-what!? Get away for me, you..!" Gisei kicks Grima, leaving him off guard. She then runs away from him.

 ** _"Gaah!.."_** Grima was livid. However, he wanted her to escape as he knew that wasn't the time to make her his servant.

 ** _"Yes... I'll get you next time, little girl! This is just the beginning of my terror... HAHAHA!!"_** Grima had thought to himself, and he continued his little terror on the kingdom.

Gisei had to stop, as she had run out of breath from running for so long. She kept panting. She felt so emotional as she had saw her life flash before her eyes.

 _"Big brother.. mother.."_ Gisei began to think about her brother and mother nonstop after that incident.

Meanwhile, Shiki and his army were still facing against the Grimleals. Grima then strikes at Shiki, leaving him offguard.

"Nnng..!" Shiki was slightly injured, as the strike was indeed powerful.

 ** _"Hah... so you're the commander of this pitiful legion?_** ** _Don't make me laugh!"_** Grima laughs. He thought that Shiki was a weak old man, but he was slightly impressed by his...stamina.

Shiki nods. "You're this fell dragon my granddaughter's been blabbering about? Don't make ME laugh!" He then smirks.

 ** _"You know... you'd make a divine servant. Or, perhaps I should take over your body and soul!"_** Grima smirks.

"W..what? You wouldn't do such a thing!"

 ** _"Oh yes I would.. Now, COME HERE!!"_** Grima then strikes him a few times so that he wouldn't try to resist.

 _"Nngh.. son, I'm sorry.."_ Shiki coughs up blood.

 ** _"Now, sit still as I take over your body and soul!!"_** Grima goes inside him, taking over his body and soul. Shiki barely fights back, as the strikes were immensely powerful.

Shiki, the commander of the Pledgian knights, was now Grima, the fell dragon.

 ** _"HAHA!! I like this body.. Gisei, I'm coming for you next!! "_** said Grima.

Little did Gisei know, the next time she saw her grandfather, it wouldn't be...him. It would be Grima.

THE END!

In Paralogue 2, Gisei's brother, Zhen, will go on a mission with his retainer, to investigate something.

 **A/N: Hope you readers had enjoyed that, half of it was made by my friend, while the other half was made by me. Anyways, if you liked it, leave a review, perhaps even favorite and follow this story. Also, if any of you readers would like to help me with this story, that would be amazing! I'll see you in the next one. Bye.**


End file.
